


The First Noble Pursuit

by Calamity_Cat



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Cat/pseuds/Calamity_Cat
Summary: It's Link's birthday, and he's finally of drinking age in Hyrule. Zelda takes him to have his first Noble Pursuit. Tipsy Link does a few things that lead to things they thought would only exist in their fantasies.





	The First Noble Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been drunk, tipsy, or really even had alcohol; his tipsy actions are only based on what I've seen on TV, in movies, in books... bear with me.  
> I posted a shorter version of this on a Tumblr I moderate. I liked it there so I lengthened it and put it here so that poor Link doesn't have to be miserable. If you see it on Tumblr, that's likely mine.

“Link, it’s your birthday, you’ve gotta have at least one drink,” Zelda pleaded, one hand on the table in front of Link and the other holding a very colorful drink of her own. “Just take a break from being a stoic soldier for a day. Have some fun! I’ll pay for it!” She stood up, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the bar. “Okay, what do you want?”  
“Anything, I guess,” Link mumbled, freeing his wrist from her grasp. Zelda asked the bartender for a strangely named drink that Link didn’t understand, and soon enough, he had a glass in his hand.  
“The point is to drink it. Come on.” Link sighed and took a sip, grimacing at the taste.  
“This is gross.”  
“It’s not supposed to taste good. Have you never had anything to drink before?”  
“No.”  
“That explains it. Drink it all at once.” Link rolled his eyes in defeat and downed the whole drink, earning a giggle from Zelda. “There you go. How do you feel?”  
“Gross.”  
“You’ll be fine. Come on.”  
While Zelda had only had one or two drinks, Link probably had a few too many. After a while, his arm was swung over her shoulder and he was clinging to her.  
“Link, it’s getting late. I think it’s time to go back. Come on.” She basically had to drag him outside. Getting him up on the horse took a bit more effort than it should’ve, and she didn’t expect him to be able to ride himself, so she strapped his horse to the saddle of hers and led them back to the castle.  
Once they were there, she stopped a soldier and politely asked him to put both horses back in the stables, thanking him and giving him a few rupees. There was no way she was trusting him to go anywhere himself, so she decided to just let him follow her up to her room. He’d sleep on the chair in the middle of the room. Then, in the morning, when he was sober, she’d make him leave.  
“Zelda, where are we going?”  
“Nowhere.”  
“Well, we’re obviously going somewhere.”  
“You need rest.”  
“No I don’t.”  
“You’re drunk. Yes you do.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“You’re acting weird. You need sleep.” Link just sighed and continued walking strangely close to her. She smiled at any guards they passed, making sure to end any conversations before Link could start talking.  
After what seemed like an agonizingly long walk to Link, they were finally in her room. She grabbed some blankets and tossed them onto the wide chair, patting the seat as she passed by. Link at least understood that she wanted him to sit there. He was just staring blankly at the wall as Zelda smoothed out the blankets on her own bed, lighting a lamp and pulling the curtains shut. She walked over to stand next to him.  
“Sleep,” she commanded, shoving a pillow into his arms.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Sure you are. Sleep. It’s late anyway.” She turned to walk away and had only taken a few steps when she felt arms snake around her waist. “Link?” He walked around her to face her, his hands on her shoulders.  
He studied her face for a moment. “You know, you’re really pretty, Zelda,” he said, running his fingertips down her sides to her hips and around to her butt. Her cheeks turned a bright red. “Has anyone ever told you that?”  
“I-I, uh, sorta. Not really.” Link then ran his fingers gently along the side of her face, and then removed the gloves from his hands.  
“I want to kiss you right now,” he said quietly, his thumb grazing over a faint scar on her cheek. Zelda’s heart was pounding; sure, he was drunk, but he wasn’t really that drunk. It was entirely possible that he still meant absolutely everything he said. A shiver ran up her spine as he moved his unoccupied hand down to the small of her back, pulling her closer. The warm lamp light was highlighting the features of his face, and to Zelda, he looked more desirable than ever. She was aware of the heat radiating from her face as she stepped even closer to him.  
“Should we be doing this?” She whispered, aware of the growing tension between them.  
“I don’t see why we shouldn’t. I’ve gotten to be with you nearly every hour of the day for so long now.” He leaned in, his lips right by her ear. “You chose me, didn’t you?” Zelda shivered as she felt his breath grazing the shell of her ear. He leaned back just enough to look her in the eyes, and Zelda put her hands in his hair, closing the gap between them. At first it was a single innocent kiss, but they both knew, from the second they pulled away to breathe, that there would be more. Their lips crashed together again, and the kisses became hungrier, more longing.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Link whispered, gasping for breath. Zelda sighed when he slowly ran his hands up and down her sides. “Are you okay with this?”  
Zelda nodded and ran her hand through her blonde hair. Link unfastened the straps holding his weapons to his back, slipping them off and setting them gently on the floor, never breaking eye contact with her. He smirked as she stepped closer to him, starting to take off her boots. He followed her, setting his down next to hers.  
“You’re blushing,” he murmured, placing his hand on her cheek. “Any particular reason?” Zelda rolled her eyes and unhooked the Sheikah Slate from her belt, setting it down with the rest of their things. As it ended up, anything such as a belt or shoes that couldn’t be removed in 10 seconds or less was taken off right then. Link stood up all the way and picked her up, kissing her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in his hair. Link carried her to her bed, setting her down and placing one hand on either side of her, leaning forward so he could kiss her. She grabbed the front of the simple shirt that she had insisted he wear, pulling him down on top of her. He gladly complied, turning them so that they could lay down comfortably.  
Link sat up and leaned against the wall that the bed was pushed up against, gesturing for Zelda to come closer. Once she was sitting in front of him, he slid his hands up underneath her shirt, running along her bare back.  
“Y-you can take it off,” she whispered. “If you want.”  
“Oh, of course I want to,” Link purred, pulling it up and over her head. He tossed it to the side, his hands roaming her now exposed body. She shivered at the sudden cold, and Link grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders. “I’ll warm you up.” He brought his lips to her neck, leaving gentle kisses and then trailing down to her collarbones and chest. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, kissing her lips once again. Zelda tugged at the base of his shirt, and he quickly pulled it off, revealing scars from countless different things. Zelda trailed her fingers along his toned abdomen.  
All she wanted at that very moment was him. Right then, he was the only thing that mattered.  
She crawled onto his lap, and he sighed at the sudden pressure on his crotch. Zelda felt him tense up underneath her, and she almost instinctively rolled her hips into him. Link grabbed her face and kissed her, like it was the only time he’d ever get to. Completely taken over by desire and a bit of alcohol, he touched every single part of her body, taking longer at the places where he got a nice reaction. He gasped when Zelda stared pulling at the top of his pants.  
“Zelda?” She stopped and looked at him. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Link.” She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I’m sure.” He helped her in getting his pants off, and then slid hers off, leaving them in nothing but their underwear. Link laid down, pulling her on top of him, kissing her hungrily, his hands roaming over her entire body, grabbing her everywhere. He quietly groaned every time Zelda pushed her hips down into him.  
Wanting to take it just a little further, he slid his hand into her underwear, his fingertips touching everything. She gasped and tightly gripped the sheets on her bed, pushing her hips into his hand.  
“Link, quit teasing, dammit,” she hissed, desperately trying to get any kind of friction. Her cheeks were bright red, and he enjoyed seeing her like this. He slowly slid one finger into her, absolutely loving her reaction. She moved her hips around, getting used to the feeling. “Do this,” she whispered, making a beckoning motion with her fingers. He did as instructed, and Zelda had to force back any sort of whimpers or moans that may have escaped her. Her breathing was uneven and Link wanted nothing more than to make her feel amazing. He kept making the same motion with his fingers, just watching her facial expressions.  
“This is so hot to watch,” he whispered, slipping her underwear off and tossing them aside along with the rest of their clothes. He flipped her over so she was on her back, and he slid down so he could use his mouth. He grinned at her before licking everywhere as she threw back her head, letting out quiet moans. “How does that feel?”  
“Amazing,” she breathed, pushing her hips up toward him. “Don’t stop.” Link smirked and went back to work, monitoring Zelda’s reactions to everything he did. He narrowed it down to one or two different things that seemed to feel the best for her.  
Link was getting a bit restless himself when Zelda’s breathing got faster and more uneven, and she was pushing his head down. “Please don’t stop, Link,” she begged, tightly grasping the sheets. He looked up at her briefly, taking in the sight of her with her bright red cheeks, slightly sweaty forehead and clenched jaw. She bucked her hips up, all her muscles tensed.  
“L-Link,” she moaned a bit too loudly, rolling her hips down into the bed. “I-I’m-” she cut herself off as Link stopped and moved up so his lips were right next to her ear.  
"Me first," he whispered, planting a kiss on her jawline. Zelda pushed him onto his back, ripping his boxers off and immediately wrapped her hand around his member, pumping her hand up and down. Link smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear before tightening his grip on the sheets with his other hand and sighing with pleasure. "Your mouth, gorgeous," Link murmured, running his thumb over her bottom lip. She smirked and very, very slowly took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around at the tip. She began to suck, but the suction made a noise, and she pulled away in surprise, trying not to laugh. Link was trying to hide his own laughter, and once she saw him they both burst out into loud laughter.  
"I'm sorry, that was just-" her sentence was cut short by another fit of laughter.  
"It's okay, that's bound to happen," Link reassured, still laughing a bit. "Proceed."  
Zelda once again took him into her mouth. She used her hand to pump what she couldn't fit into her mouth, which Link seemed immensely grateful for.  
"Suck your cheeks in," he whispered. She glanced up at him to let him know she heard him, and did her best to use as much suction as possible without making too much noise. Link groaned and immediately cupped his hand over his mouth, his other hand tangled in Zelda's hair, trying not to push her down too much. She kept going for a bit, Link occasionally helping her get a good rhythm between her mouth and her hand. Once he was getting close, he pushed her up gently, and she looked at him with concern in her eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes. More than okay." Link took a deep breath and kissed her cheek. "I... Do you want to have sex?"  
"Do you?"  
"Yes. Don't answer based on my answer. Do you? Are you okay with losing your virginity to me?"  
"Yes, Link." She pulled him in for a long kiss. "I want you." Link smiled and stood up, positioning her on her back on the edge of the bed. He went back down to lick at her to provide extra lubrication.  
"Are you ready?" Zelda nodded and Link gave her a quick peck on her forehead before pushing against her entrance and sliding in very slowly. "How's that?" he whispered, concerned he was going to hurt her.  
"Doesn't feel great quite yet, but it doesn't hurt either. Keep going." Link pushed himself in a bit more and saw her wince and immediately stopped.  
"Does that hurt?"  
"A little bit. Keep going."  
"But I-"  
"Keep. Going." Zelda shifted herself slightly and Link exhaled, pushing himself in all the way. He moved ever so slightly, watching Zelda's face for any change.  
"Does that not hurt?"  
"Not really."  
"How?"  
"Shh. Just move." He chuckled slightly and very slowly began moving in and out of her, feeling lust and pleasure wash over him. It was in that moment that they both understood why lust was one of the seven deadly sins. "More." Link was hesitant but complied, moving slightly faster. He gasped when Zelda reached forward and grabbed his hips, pushing him in and out of her a bit harder than he was prepared for.  
"Z-Zelda!"  
"And now you know how fast you can go." She smiled up at Link, his face a bright red from his sudden moaning. Link grabbed Zelda's hips and adjusted his stance, wanting to do everything he could to avoid hurting Zelda. He began thrusting once more, slowly moving up to match the pace she'd gone at moments before. Zelda's face was soon red and she was panting and squirming underneath him. Link was going even faster at that point, his hips colliding with her nearly every time. The whole bed was squeaking and rocking with them.  
"Zelda, are you sure this doesn't hurt?"  
"Yes, I am sure," she panted. Link gladly kept going, stopping briefly to readjust himself. After a few minutes, he could feel a knot tightening in the pit of his stomach.  
"I'm getting close," Link whispered, sweaty hair slightly covering his piercing blue eyes. His breathing became heavier and he occasionally stopped to go slower, not wanting this to end. Soon, he was longing for the orgasm that was right there, and he went for it, pushing in and out of her as quickly as he could, then pulling out and finishing himself with his hand, cumming onto Zelda's chest which she seemed to enjoy. He stopped to breathe for a moment, then immediately kissed his way to Zelda's clit once more, abusing it and licking his tongue over it as quickly as he could, sucking on it as he went. Zelda's hands tangled in his hair, and she tensed up.  
"Link, keep going," she whispered, pushing her hips up slightly. Link hooked his left arm around her leg and placed his right arm over her hips, pushing her down. He stopped to take a breath, then went back to work, wanting to make her feel good, too. She suddenly tightened her grip on his hair and pushed him down. "Please don't stop," she whispered, all her muscles tensing up. After a few moments of Link violently licking her clit, her hips rolled down into the bed and she smacked her hand over her mouth to avoid letting out a moan so loud it could wake the whole castle. Link continued on her until she was too sensitive, and she pushed him up by his forehead.  
"How was that?"  
"That was the best thing I have ever felt in my entire life. How did you know how to do all that?"  
"I listen to the other soldiers talking," he admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I payed attention for this exact situation. How were you not in pain when I was in you?"  
"I, uh... Used my own fingers, sometimes, for this exact situation," she explained, giggling. "Seems like we've had similar fantasies."  
"I guess so," Link agreed with a chuckle. "I really hope I remember this in the morning," Link groaned, running his hand through his sweaty hair. He pulled his boxers back on and tossed Zelda's underwear back to her, crawling into the bed and snuggling up under the covers. Zelda curled up next to him, and Link wrapped his arms around his princess.  
"I love you, Zelda."  
"I love you too, Link."  
“I’m glad.” Link gently kissed her forehead and covered them with a blanket. Zelda fell asleep laying on the bare chest of her handsome soldier.  
—  
“Hey, wake up, Link.” Zelda gently shook his arm.  
“Hmm?” Link stirred slightly, wincing at the sunlight coming in through the window. “Ugh. My head hurts like fucking crazy.”  
“That’s called hangover. I’ll get you something. You just lay here and rest.” Link nodded tiredly and held a pillow over his face.  
After a few minutes, Zelda came back with a weird colored elixir in a clear bottle. “Have this. It’ll help,” she instructed. Link reluctantly sat up, pain shooting through his head. He downed the bottle, hoping desperately that it would take away the throbbing pain in his head. He glanced around the room and saw his clothes scattered around the room.  
“Zelda?”  
“Hm?”  
“Did we- y’know…” She giggled and climbed into bed next to him.  
“Yes. We did.”  
“Oh shit, I didn’t dream that. Nice.” He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. “You’re so pretty.”  
“I take it you’re feeling better?”  
“I am now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> To check me out or request things, follow me on Tumblr: calamity-cat.tumblr.com


End file.
